The Legend Of Hyrule
by jesselorien
Summary: This restarts the Legend Universe over, establishes the history of the Triforce, knights of Hyrule, the rise of Link, Zelda & Ganon, the fall of King Hyrule, the unleashing of Vaati. the reason why the Sheikah are all gone, why there are only female Gerudos and much more this is a more brutal Zelda Universe
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Hyrule**:

**Prologue: Triforce Cycle**

In the castle of Hyrule the child of wisdom named after the long line of Zelda is force to Kneel before the Evil Ganon. He stands before her the malevolent trident of power in his hand power radiated off him. His black armor form causes his red hair to stand out against his dark skin, and his yellow eyes to glow brighter with the power of the Triforce that resides inside him.

"Make the wish Zelda and end this misery," Ganondorf says as behind him the young hero struggles in the grip of two female warriors who faces are hidden behind masks. Only their curved eyes can be seen.

"Don't do this Zelda we can defeat him together," The boy cries out his blond hair hanging in his face drenched.

Ganondorf turns his head his face passive. "You are just a tool in the circle of time. You will not be remembered by your name, but as just another Link in the sages. A Hero of: Time, Ages, Seasons, Winds, and so on. I will rise again and put the world to the sword. And you will come again either your child or another unsuspecting boy and in him will be the same youthful innocence and bravery that resides in you, and he will surfer and come onto me and do battle and win."

"If I'm going to win why try Ganon?" the boy named Link asks.

"Ganon…Yes I am Ganon, and Ganondorf Dragmire, and Mandrag Ganon, each a version of me of my soul forever entwine with the Demon of Evil locked together for eternity never knowing rest his desires overshadowing mine until we are one and the same."

"Excuses Ganon, give me my sword and we will settle this," Link says bucking against the women's hold that hold him.

Ganondorf smiles, "We have done this dance before. I win you win, I'm banished and sealed. I win and hold sway over a realm of darkness. I want only peaceful fields and green pastures. I want the curse of my people lifted a curse you Hylian dogs placed upon my race to enslaved us to make sure we could never become the dominant race."

"Lies!"

Ganondorf turns to the young princess, "Is it lies Zelda?" he asks softly.

Tears stream down her face her pointed ears seeming to droop down as if weighed down by the weight of destiny. Her eyes glow with golden light then she spoke in a monotone voice not her own the words spilling forth.

"The first King of Hyrule was the founder of civilization. He made war upon all the races driving them forth. All who would not kneel before the Hylian's were put to the sword or driven mad with sorcery. The Wizards turned races bestial taking away through cognitive thought. Leaving only those races that would not interfere with the building of Hyrule to live in peace."

Ganondorf moves to the Princess side kneeling besides her placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "It is all right child, you need not suffer much longer these prophetic vision will cease soon. Gather," Ganondorf says lifting his balled fist before her gaze where the emblem of the Triforce glowed.

Link bucks his guards throwing off one of the Gerudo women snatching one of her curved scimitars, he ducks under the sword of the other guard. He brings his sword around in a spinning attack that cuts the woman in two, completing the deadly spiraling attack by taking the other guards legs off at the knees.

Ganondorf turns as Zelda screams in horror drawing his huge blade and meeting the wild assault of Link. The two warriors move with blinding speed, but it is over before it can truly begin as Ganondorf knocks the blade from Links hand backhanding the boy across the face driving the boy to his knees. With a savage kick to the skull Link drops like a stone in water hitting the ground.

"I should kill you boy, but you are needed. How can I be mad at you when you are driven not by wisdom, nor power, but by blind foolishness that is what courage is that is what drives youth after all, it is foolish to come after me yet there is always a Link who makes the attempt."

"Please don't kill him," Zelda cries out seeing the blood and death all around her, hearing the whimpering from the woman who had been only kind to her. Zelda averts her gaze who bleeds out body shaking in shock.

"I have always tried to protect you from this Zelda each incarnation I have sealed away so that the horrors of war would not touch one such as you. But always have you sided with Link with this callous child who is nothing but youth and bravery. But is it any wonder you have sided with Link, you have supped upon the tales of bravery and have only ever seen me as the villain which I have proven to be."

"What do you want Ganondorf?" Zelda asks sobbing.

"I want you to make the wish with me, already I can feel the diverging timelines pulling at me time is running short," Ganondorf says.

"What wish?"

"I once wished to the rule the world and the Triforce rejected me it shattered and split into three. I tried to stay content and rule of the dark realm, but a prideful wizard open the gate and I was force out. Children with glowing swords come for me testing their courage. Knights on gallant steeds throw themselves at me," Ganondorf sighs.

"I grow tire of it. I no longer want the world. No that is a lie I want it all, but I want it without the Triforce to balance the fight I want it without the curse upon my people. Why do you wonder that your hero is no longer of Hylian blood, I destroyed the last of the Hylian male line as they destroyed my brothers."

Link groans rising unsteadily from the stone floor. "Zelda," he gasps out reaching for her even as his other hand draws a bottle from his tunic. He opens it slowly and the tinkling of a fairy being release sounds in the room.

"Boy you will heal yourself with power of that fairy that you enslaved, while leaving my kinswomen to die. Is this the act of a hero or are you truly the demon king Ganon. It is you who glories in battle and bloodshed you and your predecessors have waged a single handed war against every race in Hyrule."

"I have done what needs to be done, Ganon to stop your evil."

"Evil you say. You have shed more blood then I have in name of good. Link you are a part of this. Join with me and the princess lets erase this tragic cycle."

"If I can have one wish then it would be to erase you."

"So be it make your wish I will make mine and the Zelda shall make hers and we will let the gods decide."

Link stands restored to power the fairy beginning to lose her light even as Link takes up another sword ready to slay Ganondorf. As he leaps forward to close the distance a streak of light flashes between the two pulling Link up short.

"Enough I have decided Link, we will fight no more I grow tire of this burden, of being Zelda. I see that the original Zelda was freed and that Link married her and that they created a golden age. But she was not the one it was her brother who should have ruled it was the Prince of Hyrule who cursed me with this name."

Zelda stretches out her hand towards Ganondorf who extends his own hand the pieces of the Triforce glowing. Link stands before them both undecided his face a mask of disbelief.

"Zelda how can you side with Ganondorf," He shouts.

"It is for the best Link I have saw a different future one in which you are not just a name in a long list. One where you don't linger as a shade and watch your decedents go to face the same battles you've fought over and over again."

"What world would you wish for Zelda," Link asks.

"A world before the scared realm was breached one in which a Prince was given his due, and one in which all the races of Hyrule were equal where all the races can exist; not just those who will bend the knee to the Hylians. One in which my name isn't Zelda and yours isn't Link."

Link nods his head dropping the sword to the ground he stretches out his hand and the three golden lights of the Triforce connect. The three pieces forming from the heart of the three chosen ones. There they make their wish. The world goes dark as light and color are leeched from it. Sound ceases to exist and the world flattens as the lines of white and black twist in on themselves. The three bearers of the Triforce see a lifetime of events pass by.

A boy saves an old woman beset by evil creatures in a forest and discovers a sword. A boy in the desert finds a trident and is consumed by a demon. I girl plays in the garden and is discovered by a boy. A giant demon ravages the land and a hero faces him in battle. A moon falls from the sky and four giants catch it. A battle beneath a great ocean spills into an ancient realm and an ancient evil king is impaled and turned to stone. A Prince screams in anguish as a wizard strikes down his sister in rage he slays the wizards. More and more events flash by young girls who have loved and been loved by the heroes, and weeping Zelda crying over fallen brothers and fathers. A Princess sitting beside a bed as the hero bandage head to foot lets out pitiful moans as he slowly dies. A Princess watching as a young hero sails away unable to live in a peaceful world. It all flashes before their eyes and then is gone in a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Hyrule**

**Forward**

In a distant future Ganon has convinced Princess Zelda to make a wish upon the Triforce. Zelda pleads forces the hero Links' hand. The three wielders of the Triforce each make a wish and the world they know is changed forever, their lives undone, the altering timelines vanish and the land of Hyrule is shifted to a different time before the scared realm was breached and before the timelines were split. A new world waits a legend begins.

**Chapter 1 Visions and Sorcery**

The desert plains are dry the heat is oppressive the King Hyrule sits upon his mounted steed face stern as he watches the armies of the Gerudo mounted on their fierce steeds stream over the desert. Furious winds obscure the king's vision as the powerful witch known as Twinrova wraps the advancing horde in magical protection.

Hyrule named after his kingdom turns to the ancient sage. The man is of Hylian birth like the king marked by the pointed ears of their race. The sage wears yellow robes once bright luminous now faded and worn. Upon his head sits a hat soaked through with sweat. The staff in his hand seems to weigh a ton, "What say you Sahasrahla?" asks the king. "Do we stand a chance against these desert princes?"

"We are Hylians Highness we are blessed by the goddesses," Sahasrahla replies.

"Those aren't comforting words Sahasrahla. Not when the goddesses created all the races."

"Well they favor us the more, whether that helps us is a different story."

"They aren't the only races who resent us," The king says his voice weary.

"We must hold out at least until the hero returns."

"Will Lynx come?"

"He will. Your brother has sent Felix to fetch him from the Kokiri village," Sahasrahla says shading his eyes to look over the vast hordes of horse warriors.

"My brother is fierce and rules the high seas. I should have called him back maybe together we could have crushed these Gerudos' Princes."

"Your brother protects our borders from the River Zora. Your father was wise to send him to the sea," the sage says looking at the king.

"Do the River Zora still oppose the treaty sign by King Zora," Hyrule asks thinking of the sea race proud and noble warriors. The River Zora had not taken well to the treaty had had moved into the high seas. They had begun to wreak havoc on the trading vessels from the other kingdoms.

"They have refused the vision of Lord Jabu-Jabu, and claim that not only the seas, but all the lands are theirs to rule," Sahasrahla says regretfully.

"If only the ancient Link would return and take up the Blade of Four Swords," Hyrule laments looking out once more upon the enemy that arrays itself against the Hylian armies.

"None can wield such a blade now. Only Lynx has the capability," Sahasrahla responds to the king's wishes.

"And what can an age warrior do against the might of the desert princes?"

"The Gerudos' are small roving bands of herders and are comprised of different tribes there is no one who can unite them for long you will have the victory Hyrule. Just believe in your knights they are brave and have all been blessed by the goddess of courage. They fight for Hyrule. And you are Hyrule majesty," Sahasrahla proudly proclaims.

In the desert the Prince Mandrag stands beside Prince Dragmire both have dark brown skin with reddish hair that is a common trait of their people. The warrior princes wait as their wives perform the magic that will open the path to the ancient vale of evil.

"This is wrong Kotake," Mandrag says to his wife not liking the path his wife has set him upon.

"You aren't afraid, are you husband?" Kotake asks mockingly looking at Mandrag with hooded eyes.

"Not afraid, no Gerudo is afraid, we are the lords of the deserts the greatest horse riders this world has ever seen."

"Mandrag is right," Dragmire says coming to the other prince's defense. "We were told to guard the Valley of Evil not open it. This goes against all we believe in all that we hold sacred."

Another woman speaks a splitting image of the first her name is Koume, she looks at Dragmire her eyes accessing his will. She speaks saying, "We were given that task and that is why we went to war against Hyrule. Now the king sends the other races against us. He paints the golden sands red with the blood of Gerudo," She says her voice raising passion in every word. "No more! We were given an object to hold in trust. A object so evil it corrupts the very land, while the Hylians were given a land of plenty where they guard a treasure that grants any wish a golden object of purity. To combat such a land we must use a weapon of power and only one we have at hand is the one sealed in the Valley of Evil," Koume says looking at her husband Dragmire.

"And who will wield such a weapon?" asks Mandrag seeing the other prince faltering under the gaze of his wife.

"I will," says a new voice. The four turn their heads. A figure in black armor strides into the war tent he is younger than the other two princes his face handsome his red hair cut short where Mandrag's hair is long coiled into braids and Dragmire's is spiked like the spine of a dragon.

"Ganondorf," Mandrag says a grudging respect in his voice as he eyes the young man.

"Our little brother shall go forth into Valley of Evil," Kotake says meeting Mandrag's eyes. He frowns but does not disagree with his wife.

"He has the power and the will to grasp the Trident of Power. With it he will lead us to victory over the Hylians and instead of the land being called Hyrule it will be renamed Gerule," Koume finishes her sisters sentence smiling at her little brother even as Dragmire crosses his arms over his broad chest.

Ganondorf smiles at the gathering, the smile is neither evil or filled with malice, but instead displays confidence and pride as he walks between the two princes of the Gerudo, "I will return and when I do the war will be over," he says meeting first Mandrag's then Dragmire's eyes as he continues, "We will have lush lands to hunt upon, our children will never die of dehydration. We will feast on the bounty of Hyrule," He says clenching his fist before him slamming it to his chest. "No one will dare to call us thieves and brigades again for we will be overlords."

The two princes' nod their heads inspired by the young warrior's words. The witches who are their wives open the pathway into the Valley of Evil. "Go now brother while the light shows you the way," the Twinrova sisters say in unison.

Ganondorf smiles lifting the tent flap he looks across the desert his eyes seeing a glowing light vanishes into the desert. It is a guide to his destiny he gnashes his teeth taking up the reigns of his mighty stallion setting off.

The princess of Hyrule wakes suddenly her heart beating loudly. She grips her chest not wanting to remember her dream, but the images are seared onto her retinas. The image of a youth in the deserts waste, a trident thrust into the sand that is no longer sand, but blacken glass. Swirling around the trident an aura with a face like a boar curved wicked bloodstained tusks protruding out. The young warrior approaching the weapon oblivious to the danger hovering over him, him reaching out, the world going dark as every life is snuffed out like a candle flame.

Zelda pants her nightgown soaked through she throws her bedcover off planting her delicate feet on the plush rugs. She looks at the symbol of her house the Triforce the emblem of the goddesses. She looks around finding the lamp in the same place as always with thought a flame appears casting her in a golden glow.

"I need Impa," she says aloud moving towards her armoire.

In another section of the palace the young prince Gustaf roams the grounds. He is a spoil child with brown hair that falls in curls about his shoulder. He plays with a toy sword that he swings about in imitation of the knights of Hyrule.

A voice calls out to him and he follows coming into a large ante chamber. Stain class windows spill light into room casting shafts of rainbow tinted rays through the dust motes. The young prince enters the chamber a sense of wonderment filling him. His eyes widen as he sees what sits at the center of the room. On a raised dais rest a sword embedded in stone. The sword seems to beckon to him drawing him forward.

The swords begins to glow in violet illumination. Out of the corner of his eye Prince Gustaf sees a he is not afraid of the apparition for he has seen it for years it is his truest friend and now he knows that his trust is well place as he gazes upon the sword. The floating eye drops down beside the boy whispering into his ear, "See I told you I would find a sword that would make you King."

Gustaf moves to the pedestal taking in the blade in all its glory, "What sword is this?" he asks the floating eye reaching a hand out unsure of if he should touch the blade.

"It's the Picori Blade. It was bestowed upon the first hero."

"And if I pull the blade out?" the prince asks dreams of glory flooding his imagination.

"Why it means you are meant to be king," the eye replies whispering softly to the prince.

"Can I?"

"Do it," the eye demands. "Take up your birthright."

Gustaf steps up to the blade placing trembling hands upon the hilt a shiver of fear runs down his spine. A look of fear crosses his face. He looks to the eye for guidance. "Do it!" the eye shouts into his mind. "I am your friend, your only friend," the eyes says with languid words. "Take the sword and I will be there always."

Gustaf nods his head gaining courage he draws the blade. The chamber trembles around him. The blade gives off rays of light as it is removed from its resting place. Gustaf feels himself being torn apart. He screams as he begins to separate, but even as his screams echo through the chamber another form appears upon the pedestal. The figure is the purple clad stands his hair blowing in the wind that as mysterious picked in the chamber. The figures long white hair blows around. The figure smiles pulling the hat upon his head snug as he walks towards the prince standing before the boy. Rising his hand the man unleashes a torrent of wind it strikes Gustaf squarely in the chest throwing him back the blade falling from his grip striking the stone floor at the man's feet.

The man floats above the ground eyeing the child who screams silently upon the stone. He looks at the blade that has held him trapped for so many long years. He smiles as he lifts the sword up, raising it above his head he smiles wickedly as he drains the elemental power encased inside blade into his being.

Fully powered the white hair man moves to the boy's side, kneeling beside him he places his hand upon the boy's heart causing the trembling that racks his body to stop. Gustaf blinks his eyes opening with a look of bewilderment. Gustaf stares into the violet eyes of the man and asks, "Who are you?" Gustaf asks.

"I am Vaati, and I am your friend," the man says

"What about my sword?" The young prince asks.

"It is right here," Vaati says extending the blade hilt first to the prince. "You are truly fit to be king."

"How can I be king?"

"Your father is at war, and that means you are his successor and should rule in his stead naturally."

"But what of Zelda," Gustaf asks his eyes going wide, "What about Impa."

"Your sister is girl. A man must rule. Don't be afraid of old lady Impa, you must put her in her place. You will be king you need not listen to an old nurse maid any longer."

Gustaf nods his head though there is a doubtful look on his face when he thinks of his nurse.

"Trust me I will help you rule, and any who do not obey your will, will answer to my magic," Vaati says holding up his hand letting a ball of energy form around it until the glow extends across the chamber cast the it in violet light.

Vaati looks around his eyes alighting on a statue of the ancient hero who had sealed him. The statue depicts the hero kneeling before the ancient king of Hyrule. With a flick of his wrist Vaati unleashes his built of power upon the stone statue.

"Damn Daltus and damn Link," he says glaring at the rubble.

In the courtyard of Hyrule castle Zelda feels the world shift she glances towards the castle then to her old nurse maid. "Something bad has happened," she states.

"The seal upon Vaati is broken child. There is nothing you can do but warn your father."

"But who could break the seal only a hero or one of royal blood…oh no Gustaf," Zelda cries out running towards the castle.

"No child," Impa says holding her firmly in her old hands. "Your visions of the scared realm; the trident you saw, you must warn your father, Vaati is nothing compared to the demon you foresaw."

"Who will deal with Vaati," Zelda asks torn between her fears for her brother and the need to warn of her father of her visions.

"Why the sages of course dear, I will inform Ezlo that his rogue apprentice is free," she says smiling softly at Zelda. "I'm sure between Ezlo and Rauru they'll figure something out, beside maybe Vaati has learned his lesson after being imprison so long. He was not always and evil sorcerer you know?"

"So be it, I will ride to my father at once," Zelda says looking at her old nurse maid.

"Yes and Impa will be your guardian," Impa says waving a tall woman over like Impa she is golden brown with pointed ears curved eyes reveal red eyes the mark of the Sheikah. She wear silver and blue armor as she steps before the princess.

"This is my namesake and your new guardian, I am too old to go chasing after young children, your father and Daphnes have worn these old bones out."

"I am pleased to meet you princess. You may call me Impaz, I would hate to be confused with Impa," she says revealing a smile. "I will protect you with my life," Impa says bowing her head to the Princess.

"Now go Zelda," Impa says shooing the two away. "Warn your father of your visions, and always trust in them."

Zelda enfolds the old woman into her arms, "I will be back soon Impa please stay safe."

"I've kept myself safe all this time my dear. Don't worry about me worry about yourself you are headed towards a battlefield."

Impa watches the two ride out of the castle she turns her head feeling the malevolent energy of Vaati. Turning away from her charge she faces the castle preparing for the coming confrontation.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Hyrule 2**

**Forward**:

Prince Gustaf Hyrule has taken up the Sword of Four Souls unleashing the ancient Sorcerer Vaati. Vaati urges Gustaf to take the throne of Hyrule in his father's absence. Meanwhile Princess Zelda heads towards the battlefield where her father is preparing to fight the forces of the Gerudos. She has foreseen a terrible event having to do with an evil trident. King Hyrule waits for the commander of his royal guards to return hoping that Lynx is not too old nor to late to help save Hyrule once more. The Twinrova sisters' have sent Ganon after the mighty Trident of Power.

**Chapter 2: The Hero…**

Daphnes rides the waves of the great ocean, his red lion ship splits the waves as he traverses the seas. His fleet is in the process of conquering another island nation. Already he can hear the bombardment of cannon fire. So far he has fought the Gerudo's pirates, but they have retreated to their stone fortress a nearly indestructible and impenetrable stronghold that will be almost impossible to overcome. He has left a portion of his fleet to blockade the fortress to ensure that they do not enter into what is becoming a prolong campaign against the River Zora.

Daphnes looks up at the riggings watching his daughter, who has a spyglass to her eye. She smiles as the sea winds whip her hair back and forth. Daphnes shakes his head a loving smile creeping over his sun weather face as he watches the spray from waves soak her through. He shakes his head in wonderment that he has been so bless to have a child of his own heart. He is not his brother the burden of kingship is not for him. Daphnes had always been the wild prince of Hyrule the Red Lion they'd called him in. Daphnes had welcomed the chance to go to sea for what could have he achieve in Hyrule?

What was there on land besides riding for hours mounted on warhorses that smell of sweat and shit. None of that is for the likes of Daphnes, for he rides a long ship to battle. He leads fearless men and women, with more than a hundred ships at his back making up of his naval fleet. Each arrays itself behind him there flags raised creating a wedge that cuts through the water like an arrow loosed from a bow. His captains are made up of all the races of the land. Gorons, Zoras, Humans, and even some few Gerudos who have renounce their allegiances to the desert princes and to their pirate relatives.

Daphnes mind turns to another issue though as he draws the wind waker the magical instrument that will allow him to command the seas and storms bending the elemental forces to his will. His brother Hyrule faces a challenge in the form of the allied Gerudo tribes. Daphnes knows this because the king has sent for Lynx. Daphnes smiles as he thinks of the man. Lynx was a man who had fought in so many battles, had saved so many lands bringing them all under the rule of Hyrule. Lynx had save entire worlds. Daphnes couldn't help but be slightly disturb. The need must be great for his brother to make such a request of a man who had for all intent and purposes retired as the Knight Captain of the Royal Guards.

In response to his brother's needs Daphnes has sent his most trusted Lieutenant, Felix, to retrieve Lynx from the lost woods where he was known to spend his time. Who better to send then Lynx's own brother? It left Daphnes in a difficult situation though since Felix is his second in command, and his most capable captain with Felix he could focus on the battle not be disturb by logistics and other petty problems.

But Felix knew how to enter into the Lost Woods he knew the Kokiri a fay-like race who were like children. Daphnes knew only a little of the Kokiri, most of it legend though he glean some truths about the tales told. He knew that they did indeed have long lives if not endless lifespans as children. Eventually they would become skull kids though and that could be dangerous for all. Shaking his head Daphnes can't help but wonder if he should turn his ships around and head straight to Hyrule to help his brother, or should he finish the campaign against the River Zora who terrorizes the high seas and protect the boarders of the coast and the small islands who have bent their knee to Hyrule.

For Felix the Kokiri woods loom darkly over the village that has sprouted up a mixture of Hylian, Kokiri and Sheikah bloodlines. Felix walks his horse to the edge of the forest knowing that he must enter into the dark realm. He shivers as he draws the hood of his cloak over his head. The leather of Felix armor bears the crest of the royal family that of the Triforce, showing the three triangles forming to make one. He smiles to himself for he is a sailor now and not some dandy who marches about in shining armor.

Breathing deeply Felix enters into the Lost Woods his sight vanishing as he passes through the realm. As suddenly as sight and sound had vanish it returned, music filling Felix's senses first followed by an explosion of light. Felix blinks a few time his eyes watering. He sees familiar faces, feeling an ache in his heart. There before him stands Saria her green hair seeming to glow, "Hello Felix," Saria says her voice as gentle and as kind as he remembers.

"Saria it's good to see you," Felix says taking her in his arms.

"You've come for Lynx haven't you?" Saria asks already knowing the answer.

Felix nods his head, "I have been sent at the command of King Hyrule to bring Lynx back."

"Cannot the king leave Lynx be?" Saria asks distressfully. "He has been the hero for too long even the Great Fairies agree that he has been through too much, lost to many people he cared about to the evil forces of the world."

"I know this better than anyone Saria," Felix says feeling selfish and unworthy with each of Saria words. "He is my brother. I would take up the burden myself, but there is ever only one hero, and it is him," Felix shouts. "I try to fight in his place, but I can't live up to his legend." Felix says shaking his head in dismissal of his own words. "It's futile my efforts have been for naught Saria, the Gerudos stream over the deserts. All the tribes have amassed to crush Hyrule. The king needs the hero, he needs Lynx" Felix says sadly.

"The Gerudos have their purpose just as well as you Hylians, can't you just let them be?" asks Saria.

"Let them be," Felix says incredulous. "They are bandits and thieves that terrorize the boarders of Hyrule. Now they build armies to bring that terror to the very heart of the people of Hyrule, it can't be stood. Lynx is needed to face them he can counter their strongest sorcerers. If necessary he can challenge these princes to single combat and end the war without senseless bloodshed."

Saria shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid that this time Lynx will not be able to help you. If he leaves this time we will never see him again," She says turning her face away from Felix.

Felix face grows pale he reaches out to Saria taking her in his arms, "That can't be Saria, have you had a vision."

"If I say yes then what Felix," Saria asks.

Felix bows his head not wanting this moment to end holding Saria in his arms, but he has sworn the same oaths as his brother and so he answers Saria question not as a man, but as a servant of Hyrule. "It is our duty to protect the lands of Hyrule against all threats," He says. "We swore a binding oath to the royal family. We swore to the man Hyrule, we must uphold our oaths or be forsworn by the goddesses themselves," Felix says his voice full of honor, yet strangely devoid of passion.

"You will not be moved Felix," Saria says untangling herself from Felix's arms. "So be it, come Felix I will show you where he resides. Fado and Mido are with him."

Felix pauses for a moment, "Fado she is still the same."

"Of course Felix we do not age," Saria says turning to look at Felix's face. "In these woods we are untouched by time, we die only when we leave the forest, you know this Felix."

"I do Saria, take me to Lynx," Felix says gruffly following the green hair girl who age is beyond telling. Felix looks around the green vista. Flora and fauna of every color spectrum bloom making the forest seem like another world, and maybe it is Felix thinks to himself.

The bobby light of the fairy that accompanies all Kokiri floats in a lazy circle around Saria. It is this light that Felix follows as they pass into dark tunnel that connects the lost woods. Felix steps between worlds into the darkness only to emerge on the other side another section of the lost woods appearing.

Felix sees a small hut and a golden hair child running around chasing fairies to and fro, the child laughs joyfully giggling as the fairy escapes his small hands. Watching this scene Felix is reminded of a time long ago when he had been a child he and Lynx had played in these woods with Saria and Fado.

"Felix," says a deep voice interrupting his memories.

Felix glances up looking for the speaker, but cannot find where the voice comes from. After looking at the trees for a another minute he finally sees the speaker who blends in so casually with the foliage that for a moment Felix stares just blinks as his eyes adjust.

Lynx looks down at Felix. Felix notes that his brother's golden hair has grown wild and untamed as it falls down obscuring half his face. Lynx lifts an ocarina to his lips playing a melody that warms Felix's heart, and for a moment peace seems to fall over Felix.

The music stops suddenly as Lynx drops down before his brother. The little boy runs towards him, Lynx stops scooping the child up in his arms smiling down at the youth. "Felix come, meet my son," Lynx says.

Felix stands there transfix by the sight that seems so foreign to him. His brother holding a child instead of a sword and shield is something he could never have imagined, but finally Felix is able to bring his self to move. Walking towards his brother and nephew he reaches out a hand and is momentarily surprised that the boy grasps hold of it smiling at him with complete trust. Trust that Felix knows he is going to break.

"When did this happen?" Felix asks in wonder.

Lynx smiles sadly his golden mane seeming to blend in with the golden beard and mustache that covers his lower face. "I have journey to other lands brother saved other princesses, and even met deities beyond the three. But I fell for a Kokiri who left her forest," Lynx says sadly.

"Where is this paragon of womanhood brother?" Felix asks looking around wanting to see an adult Kokiri. "I want to meet the woman who could steal the heart of Lynx," Felix asks in a teasing manner.

"Dead," Lynx says his voice emotionless.

Felix blanches at his careless words, "How?" he asks in distress.

"How else," Lynx says looking over his shoulder to an assortment of weapons and other odds and ends. "A sword, magic, any manner of ways to kill a person, so few to heal though," Lynx says looking down at his son who tugs at his beard.

"I'm sorry Lynx I could never have imagined," Felix says speaking from the heart.

"She was my love and thus my weakness she fled through the lost woods brother. You know the woods, what they can do? They connect to different realms to different timelines. She came here and died running from a demon."

"Did you slay this demon?"

"No," Lynx says harshly looking down at his free hand. "I can't find him in this world brother and I have searched long and hard," he says clenching his hand into a fist. "I go into the woods searching and yet I can't find him. But I will Felix. I will hunt him for eternity if I must."

Felix looks at his brother with pity in his eyes and his heart. He has never felt this emotion for his brother, but here and now that is what he feels. "I'm afraid that isn't an option Lynx the king has need of you."

"Hyrule!" Lynx says surprised, "What is it now. Has the princess gotten herself lost or is it that spoil son of his," Lynx asks warily.

Felix shakes his head in negation, "Neither brother. It is the Gerudos, they have united. They march on Hyrule." Felix says. "The report is that the magic they have brought forth is more than even our wizards can stand."

"We are Hylians, magic runs through our veins, the Gerudos have neither the talent nor the blood," Lynx says disbelieving. "What magic could they possibly have that could defeat Hyrule's knights?"

"I don't know," Felix answers not knowing the answers to his brother questions knowing that he too has asks these same question. "But that is why the king has called for you, Daphnes has sent me from the sea to journey across the lands searching for you."

"The Red Lion, He is still at sea?" Lynx asks in surprise.

"Yes we have been at war against the River Zora; they do not accept the rule of King Zora."

"Has Hyrule lost his mind, a two front war, do we have any allies at all?" Lynx exclaims. "What of the Gorons do they march with us? What of the Zora loyal to the king."

"Some Zora ride the seas with us, but they are reluctant to fight their cousin people, and the Gorons they have not yet seen fit to join the land battle on either side."

"What of the human towns do they muster their men?"

"They fight in our ranks, but they have no real magic even if they do breed like rabbits."

"What does King Hyrule expect of me?" Lynx asks his face darkening.

"He expects you to win the war of course," Felix says stating the obvious fact. "He wants you to find a way to counteract their magic and bring victory to Hyrule."

"No easy task Felix, war is different from adventuring, I sneak through lost temples and hidden dungeons finding lost treasures. I fight mythical creatures and barely survive. I fight battles in which three to five opponents try to kill me not thousands at a time. What good I'm I on the battle field?"

Felix frowns grabbing Lynx's arm raising his hand up, "This is why, because this symbol appeared upon your hand when you were a boy. It glowed, and three days later the king appeared. Hyrule took us to the palace and trained us as knights. Daphnes put us through hell and we emerged as the finest knights of Hyrule."

"This symbol means nothing," Lynx says snatching his hand away as he cradles his son in his arm.

"What is wrong with you Lynx have you lost your courage?" Felix roars forgetting that others remain in the clearing that Saria, Fado, and Mido watch them growing alarm spreading across their eternally youthful faces.

"What's wrong with me?" Lynx shouts. "I'm tired, and the girl I loved is dead. She died because of this mark. How many others bore the mark, and how many still live Felix?"

Felix shakes his head. "You know the answer better than me; the Triforce is the mark of the great goddesses. It appears on those who are worthy of the wielding the power of the Triforce, the very power of the scared realm itself."

"Yes, but who has been brave enough to seek out this scared realm, none it is legend, and this is a curse," Lynx yells holding up his hand. "Let the royal family keep it."

"King Hyrule bears his symbol with dignity, the mark has appeared on the Princess as well, and she will be the next heir, many in the royal family bear the mark which means they embody the attributes of the goddesses."

"Yes, but in the end there can only be three true successors Felix, and those three are destine to battle for the right to claim the Triforce."

Felix shakes his head in negation, "That is why in his wisdom King Daltus decree that he who bears wisdom shall rule, and he who bears power will defend."

"And what of courage," Lynx asks.

"Courage is needed when the other lights fail Lynx, you are the only true successor of that piece of the Triforce, don't falter now when Hyrule needs you most."

"Will my fate always be determined by this mark Felix?"

"No others bear the mark, for the mark only appears on those with the potential to transcend the ordinary. Daphnes bear the mark as well as Zelda and her father Hyrule. Each carries within them the potential. But you can never realize that potential until you are put in a situation where you must either break or overcome adversity and have done this save you."

"You are right brother," Lynx says a smile on his face patting Felix on his shoulder, "I'm sorry let my weariness show," he says to his brother the Lynx of old before Felix once more. Turning to Sara Lynx smiles, "Will you look after my son?"

"Of course," Saria says taking the boy from his arms. She reaches up caressing Lynx's face. "Be careful," she says softly. "And remember my song."

Lynx nods as he walks inside the hut. He is gone for a few minutes emerging wearing a green cap that fits as snuggly as ever as Lynx comes forward Felix surveys his brother's attire: a quiver of arrows at his hip, a bow strapped across his back. He wears the gossamer chainmail under his green tunic and brown boots with wings on there side, a sword that is gilded in gold and a shield with symbol of the Triforce on it. Felix looks at the oddity of the shield for on it there is fourth Triforce piece being carried away by a bird, the missing piece from the middle of the Triforce symbol

Felix reaches out to touch the symbol, "How old is this shield," he whispers to himself.

"What," Lynx asks.

Felix looks up startle for a moment before standing straight, "You have restored my courage Lynx, let us go, I will meet this newest test with you side by side like in the old days," Felix says eyeing the shield once more.

"Me restore your courage Felix," Lynx says laughing. "You never lost it. You have restored mine. I will be honor to ride with you once more."

"I'm with you until the end Lynx," Felix says gruffly as he turns leaving the forest his eyes lingering on Fado who smiles sadly.

Lynx stops for a second turning to the fairy that fallows him, "Stay with my son he will have need of you if I should not return." The fairy bobs around erratically. "I have left some objects of my childhood behind, should I not return it will be your job to show him the way my friend."

The fairy glows brightly then dims swooping away to go flying around the young child. Lynx nods one more time a tear falling down his cheeks, as he turns his back upon the Kokiri. Felix falls into step beside him and the two brothers leave the Lost Woods.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend Hyrule 3**

**Forward**:

The Gerudos move as one across the desert lead by the Desert Princes. The Prince of Hyrule has unleashed an ancient sorcerer bound in the Blade of Four Swords. Zelda has been sent by her old nurse maid to the front lines to warn her father of a vision of a trident of power that houses an ancient evil. The king's brother Daphnes the Red Lion wages a sea war, while his second in command Felix completes his mission finding his errant brother Lynx the Hero of Hyrule. The two leave the Kokiri Forest to come to the king's aide once more in their long lives.

**Chapter 3: Battle...**

The tent flap opens revealing a man in red robes his face is covered with scarf, a turban with a shiny jewel covers his head. "Who are you," asks King Hyrule standing his sword drawn facing the stranger.

"Have you forgotten me your majesty, or do you not recognize me without Lynx by my side?" The robed man asks the king, undoing the scarf that is wrapped around his face to reveal a pale blue face that is handsome yet somehow frightful.

"Agahnim," King Hyrule says his face breaking into smile at the sight of the man.

"Are you happy to see me?" Agahnim asks grinning.

"I am if you can help me to dispel this sandstorm that conceals the Gerudos," the king says.

"I can my king," Agahnim says smiling. "I can have it dispelled in a matter of minutes."

"In that case we ride," The king says moving past Agahnim. "Gather the troops!" He yells. "We ride to war," He shouts to the camp.

Cheers break out amongst the troops as the king's armor is brought forth. A magnificent steed is lead forward brought forth a man with a receding hairline he had bushy broads and a long narrow face. The man bows his head to the king, "It is our honor to provide the king's horse the best Lon Lon Ranch has to offer. The looks down at the man smiling, "Thank you your contribution will not be forgotten," With those words the king leaps into the saddle taking the reins of the magnificent beast. Agahnim appears beside him having gain a horse in the course of the chaos created by the king's command.

Sahasrahla comes running up to the king his face red from the heat of the desert rays, "My king, what are you doing?" he asks in desperation.

"I'm tired of waiting we must take the fight to them least we be swept away by the desert winds."

"Their magic, how do you plan to circumvent it?" Sahasrahla asks.

"If the sages can't or won't come to my aide then other good men will. Agahnim has returned and with him our hope."

"Agahnim that whelp of a boy," Sahasrahla asks in disbelief not seeing the whelp behind the king.

Agahnim rides up beside the old wizard smiling, "Yes old man me. You may have rejected my pleas for training, but I will not reject the needs of my king or my people. Watch and see that you are no longer needed," Agahnim says moving away before either king or wizard can respond.

The king watches as Agahnim moves to the fore of his army raising his hands above his head. A powerful aura surrounds Agahnim engulfing him in power that is purplish and black in color he shots lines of energy upward into the heavens. Thunder booms rumbling forth from the clear skies, darkness suddenly blankets the army. Agahnim head is thrown back purplish light pours from his eyes and mouth.

With what looks to be a colossal effort Agahnim pushes the storms of darkness forward across the deserts towards the sandstorm the two elemental forces meet lighting strikes around the desert burning a column of Gerudo riders to ash. Agahnim turns to the king, "Move you army now, the spell will break for good or ill," Agahnim turns back to his sorcery leaving the king to his own devices.

"Captains forward," King Hyrule commands. "Heavy Calvary to the front, Light Calvary to the side, flank their armies and collapse their lines, Chariot riders spearhead the advance. Archers blanket them with fire arrows on western flank, ice arrows on the eastern flank. If any monsters or creatures should be summoned switch to light arrows," Hyrule commands the field of battle opening before him in his mind.

Orders are obeyed to the letter as the king rides to the fore, "On me knights of Hyrule, We are blessed by the goddesses who created the world our cause is just. Ride forward the shield of Hyrule will protect you, the arrow of Hyrule will guide you. The sword shall be your courage! Ride," he shouts kicking his horse into motion.

The thundering of hooves can be heard above the thunder of the heavens as the army of Hyrule descends into the desert.

Prince Dragmire watches the charge from the crystal ball looks. Around the crystal ball energy crackles as his wife looks through the ball the glass shows lines of stress that she ignores. Cracks appear before the crystal ball shatters the glass shards blasting outward though none touch her. Dragmire shields his face with the long cape that hangs from his armor shoulders, "What manner of magic has dropped you on your ass wife?" Dragmire asks looking down at

"A sorcerer of mighty power," Koume says. "I must confer with Kotake."

"There is no need the storm that has protected us is gone," Prince Mandrag says stepping into the tent.

"Then its war," Prince Dragmire says turning away from his wife taking up his helm that hangs from a stand.

"I agree to war, enough with mindless sorcery we have steel and blood that is enough, "Mandrag says placing his helm upon his head. The two princes both wear similar armor and their helms are almost identical accept Dragmire's black helm is open in front with a narrow guard over his nose while Mandrag's helm is completely concealed accept for the eye slits he sees from. Both helmets have wicked horns protruding from them, taken in their youth from the great boars of the desert fire breathing beast that stand over thirteen feet on their hind legs.

When the two Princes' emerge from their war tent their armies salute them having absolute faith in their chosen leaders. Mounting black steeds they raise their weapons high. Mandrag raises his huge mace for all to see. It had been forged from Zora steel and forged by the River Zora. Dragmire on the other hand raises over his head a huge hammer made from dragon fire and forged by the famous Goron smith Biggoron. The smith had named the Hammer Megaton it was a symbol of friendship among their peoples. Now Dragmire would wield it against the Hylians. The two weapons glow with a haze of power the hammer with fire and the mace with ice.

"To war against the Tyrants," Dragmire says shaking his hammer over his head.

"Ride we are one with deserts let the sands become our tide," Mandrag roars wheeling his horse forward Dragmire at his side as the forces of the Gerudos follow streaming across the deserts their faces covered by masks their heads covered by turbans to protect their heads from the harsh rays of the sun.

Sahasrahla watches with sadness as the arrows blanket the skies he can feel the deaths that race across the deserts as souls are ripped from their bodies that are consumed by fire and stilled by ice that shatter in the blaze of the desert sun.

The king rides at the fore his shield parrying blows from lighting quick scimitars that come his way, while his sword lashes out like strokes of lighting severing heads and limbs. All in the King's path fall. Around King Hyrule ride the royal guard and amongst them the Sheikah warriors descended from the union of Gerudos and Hylians, these men and women are fierce creating death and destruction in their wake using a blade that is different than either the long sword of Hyrule or the curved scimitars of the Gerudos. Instead they use a katana that reaps life like scythes reaping grains in field.

On the opposite side of the battle ride the two Gerudo princes, their aura can be seen from across the deserts as with each stroke of their mighty weapons a void of death can be felt by those with the sensitivity. The area where once there was life is a vacant hole. Mandrag and Dragmire ride as counter points to each other far enough away as not to get in each other way, but close enough to come to each other aid in times of need. Their warriors fight in loose knit groups as independent units able to adapt to the battle field while the knight of Hyrule fight in a single melee battle style their armor giving them advantage in single combat, but a disadvantage when multiple opponents attack them using slashing attacks not meant to fully engage the warriors. This differing of tactics have created a mire of separate pitch battles created by the Gerudos who lighter clothing gives them flexibility and more speed upon their war steeds.

On the Hylian side of the battlefield if there can be said to be a side any longer arrows fill the sky ripping through the Hylian foot soldiers and those Gerudo who have lost their mounts but still fight on. The battle rages, death fills the air. Sahasrahla shakes his head sadly, "Look at what you have wrought Agahnim," he says to the sorcerer who sits his steed exhausted from his sorcerous endeavors.

"What I have wrought," Agahnim says turning to look down at the sage. "Did I muster an army? Do I lead a host across the sands? Do I wear a crown old man?" Agahnim asks harshly.

"You dispelled the sand storm, you sent these men to their deaths sooner than needed. If you had waited some of these deaths could've have been avoided."

"Avoided how?" Agahnim screams sweeping his hand over the desert. "By letting them bring their storm upon us, we would have been wiped out and Hyrule would have fallen in days."

"You know nothing boy," Sahasrahla shouts back fed up with Agahnim's reasoning.

"I know the king fights two wars, that his resources are spent on the coast. A coast we must protect least our trade with the sea nations be lost. Trade we need that we can't allow to be diverted by the River Zora any longer. We face a two front war, and with each day the lesser kingdoms grow bold. King Hyrule needed to end this quick with a great victory and I will provide whatever help he needs."

"Politics, the King is above such mundane power plays, leave that for the humans, and shrubs not for the king of Hyrule," Sahasrahla says dismissing Agahnim's political understanding.

Agahnim rounds upon the old Hylian, "Your superiority complex knows no bounds. Is that why you wouldn't train me, because I was only half Hylian?"

"Fool, I wouldn't train you, because you are a fool who doesn't understand power."

Agahnim raises his hand a glow forming around it, "I can show you power. You are not too old to be taught a lesson in manner old man."

"You can try," Sahasrahla says his eyes begging to glow bright with golden light. A barrier of golden light appears around him as he holds his staff before him. "Do you think your pathetic pallor tricks enough to overcome me Agahnim?

Agahnim glares at the old man preparing to discharge his built up power.

"What are you doing?" says a voice with the power of command to it lace with femininity.

Agahnim turns his head, he face flushes even as his eyes widen seeing the majestic beauty of the speaker. He can't help but stare transfix before her. The flawless heart shaped face with its delicate pointed chin, the wide eyes that seem like windows to some ethereal beautiful realm beyond imaging.

"Princess," Sahasrahla says bowing his head to the heir of Hyrule.

"Godfather, where is my father, I have important news," she asks Sahasrahla staring down at the man from her white steed.

"I'm afraid he has gone to war Zelda," Sahasrahla says glaring at Agahnim as he says it.

"He mustn't, he must withdraw," Zelda says fear in her voice as she looks up across the deserts seeing the clashing forces. "It is too dangerous," she says.

"Your father is the greatest warrior there is, he will be fine," Agahnim says moving his horse closer to hers.

Impaz interposes herself between Agahnim and the princess. "Go no further," she says in a deadly quiet tone of voice her blade at Agahnim's throat before he can comprehend what has happened.

"I only meant to reassure the princess that her father is fine."

"And who are you sir," Zelda asks her voice haughty turning her gaze upon Agahnim.

"I am Agahnim your eternal servant majesty," Agahnim says looking at Zelda with fanatical devotion.

"Then you will assist me in bringing my father back safely."

"You cannot Zelda," Impaz says. "It is too dangerous," she continues knowing her charges mindset and what she plans.

"I will, your duty is to guard me not command me," Zelda says turning her fierce regard on her protector. "I gave up being coddle with Impa I will not tolerate in you."

"My grandmother—"

"Was like my own mother," Zelda says cutting off Impaz. "But I am a woman grown now. I have a duty, a duty she understands full well."

"I will lead you to your father, my magic is far superior to that of this old man's," Agahnim says cutting towards Sahasrahla before letting his eyes meet the princess' gaze.

Both Impaz and Sahasrahla glare daggers at the sorcerer, but Zelda nods her head propelling her horse forward, "Come Impaz, we will let the sorcerer guide us through the press of battle, my father must be warned."

Agahnim smiles taking his eyes form the Princess' back cutting his eyes to Sahasrahla once more, "Your time is gone old man, run and hide, for I shall be the new favorite of the king," Agahnim says his voice pitch so that only the sage could hear.

"You are a fool, where is Lynx to curb your delusions I wonder?" Sahasrahla asks.

"Lynx will not be the savior this time. It will be and me alone. He had his chance with the princess and instead of taking what was rightfully his he let himself be chained by titles and duty. Duties he fled, but while he fled I went in search of power, so that I might take all that I desire. Even the princess will be mind."

"Your madness will bring ruin to Hyrule, I will not allow it," Sahasrahla declares raising his staff before him. A beam of light shots forth striking Agahnim who is flung from his mount to go crashing into the sands.

Agahnim rises from the sands his turban crook, the scarf covering his mouth blows free, revealing a different face then that of the Hylians, pale blue though handsome there is a cruelty embedded in the look on his face a since cruelty underlining the handsomeness. From his eyes comes a cold menace. He strikes with sudden fury purple lighting blasting forth from his fingertips catching the Sahasrahla off guard with the suddenness of it and the raw power behind it.

Using his staff as shield the ancient sorcerer is able to hold off the power of Agahnim for a moment, but Agahnim pours more magic into his lightning until the staff is overwhelm flying from Sahasrahla hands. In that moment Agahnim unleashes a ball of condensed magical energy hurling it at the sorcerer who just barely catches it in his aged hands. For a moment Sahasrahla is able to hold the energy before him, but is incrementally forced back his legs finally buckling under him just before he is thrown back to go flying across the sands.

"What are you doing," Zelda screams her hand going to the sword at her side.

Agahnim holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "He attacked me princess," He says hurriedly knowing that he has made a mess of things in the eyes of the beautiful princess. "I did nothing but defend myself, as I will defend you," Agahnim says whistling summoning his mount to him. With a graceful motion he gains his saddle. He looks at the princess pulling his turban in place, in fluid motion he draws forth another scarf looking the princess in the eye as he covers his face once more. "I did not kill him though I would have been in my right," Agahnim says self-righteously. "I left him alive for the service he does the king," he continues in his arrogant voice. "I was merciful because he is your godfather, and I would not cause you grief."

Zelda looks at Agahnim not knowing what to think of the sorcerer, "I do not need your consideration sorcerer," She says. "Only your loyalty, lead me to my father Agahnim."

"As you Command," Agahnim says bowing his head letting the anger burning in his diverted eyes blaze to life. When he lifts his head his face is calm his eyes serene.

Upon the battlefield the tides of the fight brings the desert princes into the vicinity of the king around the king his loyal soldiers dies as the close quarter combat turns into the melee of blood and steel. The shifting sands cause the Hylian horses who are unfamiliar with the terrain to fall breaking legs and throw their riders. Dismounted the knights of Hyrule fall to the curved blades of the desert warriors no longer does the word bandit come to the knights mind as the lighting quick blades slices through the Hyrule forces.

King Hyrule seeing the desperate struggle his knights find themselves under raises his sword channeling the power inherent in his blood. Power flows through the blade creating a shaft of light. "To me, To Me!" he cries rallying his troops his horse dancing under him in circle as he summons his army to his banner. He stares across the short distance where he sees Prince Dragmire wielding his mighty fire hammer. Hyrule watches the hammer fall destroying a war chariot and then a second while Mandrag unfurls his mace the shaft of the weapon breaking apart into three sections. Mandrag hurls the weapon whose trajectory can't be predicted. It whistles as it flies true a whining sound that sends off shards of ice that pierce through the knights and mount one after another crushing all opposition in its path even as others run screaming into desert enclosed in burning armor.

Seeing his men die men he had trained Hyrule points his sword in the direction of the two princes. His knights still a horse fall in around him. "For Hyrule!" he calls out, the call is echoed by his remaining knights as they thunder forward to meet the Gerudo Princes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Hyrule 4**

**Forward**:

King Hyrule with the aide of the Sorcerer Agahnim has made the first move countering the magical sandstorm protecting the Gerudo warriors. Battle is joined. The desert Princes wielding enchanted weapons wreak havoc on the battlefield. Princess Zelda arrives too late to stop her father from entering the desert where an evil power lies dormant. Meanwhile in Hyrule Prince Gustaf has taken up with ancient sorcerer Vaati, while the Hero of Hyrule Lynx and his brother Felix move towards the battlefield hoping they aren't too late to make difference.

**Chapter 4: Clash of Magic**

Banners from the conquer lands hang from the ceiling the colors of the royal houses bringing color to the white marble of the throne room. On the walls is the silver and blue tapestries with golden Triforce emblazon upon them. Soldiers line the walls the stand like statues holding their halberds steady only their eyes move tracking the throne room for any threat to the throne.

Prince Gustaf sits upon the throne his form slight and small. The throne seems to surround him bringing a comical air to the young prince whose face is screwed up in a frown that is a poor imitation of his father's regal bearing. Beside the prince stand his only friend and now advisor. Vaati wears a violet long sleeve tunic over matching trousers along with the long cap of that most wizards wear.

The doors are swung open the herald beside the door goes to announce the guest, but is cut off by a gesture from Gustaf who looks at the three councilors with narrow eyes. Ezlo, Rauru, and the nursemaid Impa approach the throne under the prince's unfriendly gaze.

Rauru speaks first moving forward his bald head gleaming in the torchlight his orange robes flowing around him the red sash that he wears making him seem like a setting sun in the desert. Rauru's huge white mustache bobs up and down as his voice issues forth, it is a kind and grandfatherly voice that he uses to address the prince, "Gustaf," he says in a reprimanding voice. "What is this that I heard? Why are you ordering people imprisoned?"

Gustaf leans forward his demeanor different from days gone by his brown hair is drawn back in a single tail his small childish crown has been replaced with a circlet of gold. He wears red clothing with a golden breast plate. A naked blade lays across his lap an evil aura surrounding it as he lets his eyes no longer teary wide eyed orbs, but instead eyes that narrow are into slivers of ice meet those of Rauru.

"You presume to address me without honorifics," the prince says his voice deadly. "You forget yourself old one, you all do," Gustaf says letting his sweep over the other two.

"Enough of this Gustaf, you are a prince of Hyrule, your father left you in my care," Impa says stepping forward not afraid of the deadly tone of the boy she once held when he was scared.

"You will address me as your Highness," Gustaf says looking sideways at Vaati who smirks nodding his head in understanding of the prince's wishes. Vaati lifts his hand up, then in a slashing motion drops his hand palm down. Vaati's will is exerted upon the old woman who is forced to her knees so suddenly she doesn't have time to catch a breath as she force down against her will her eye widening in shock.

"Enough little boy," Rauru roars his kindly voice gone replace with foreboding, infused with power as light begins to shimmer around his form. "You will release those you imprisoned, and remove yourself from your father's throne."

"Enough you say," Gustaf says laughing standing from his throne his blade pointed at Rauru. "You dare challenge me Rauru," Gustaf says. "The prisoners have already been released," he says coldly smiling at the trio before him as the blade begins to glow.

Ezlo shakes, his fist clenches around a staff that has bird carved top, from the bird's carved eyes there seem to be a tear drop, "You didn't not with that blade," he whispers looking at the prince then at his apprentice.

"The blade has taken the souls of a Goron, Zora, Gerudo, and now it will take the soul of a sage," Vaati says throwing his head back in mocking laughter.

Rauru shakes his head sadly turning his power on Vaati. Rauru forms it into a concentrated shaft sending forth a lance of light that strikes at the evil Sorcerer striking him squarely in the chest. In a puff of smoke Vaati vanishes to appear behind Rauru in the form of a floating eye. Rauru turns surprised that Vaati is alive. A laser like beam of magical energy issues forth from the eye that bobs around the throne striking Rauru from behind knocking him off balance. As Rauru rights himself tracking the eyes even as he summons his power forth, Gustaf leaps from the throne cocking his sword back preparing a killing thrust aimed for Rauru's heart.

Sahasrahla lifts himself off the desert sand his body creaks when he moves. He stretches his hand out summoning his staff that jumps off the sand into his waiting hand. He watches the princess ride off with Agahnim. He shakes his head sadly saying out loud, "We are doom," as he turns away from the battlefield.

A cry echoes in his mind dropping him to his knees, "Impa," He moans out, blood leaks from his nose, his breathing becomes labor, his shoulder sag in on themselves as he clutches at his heart. "It can't be," he says to no one looking at the dwindling backs of the Princess, Impaz, and Agahnim.

The throne room is silent for a long stretched out moment. Gustaf looks at Impa who stands before him impaled on his blade. The prince's lip trembles like a child's for just one a second, before Vaati cries out in agony breaking the silence as his floating form is knocked from the sky to go crashing to the stone floor. Ezlo stands before him his long white beard and hair flowing with a life of its own. The glowing form of Elzo stands with his hair trialing behind him in magically infused tendrils. Ezlo lifts his staff that glows like everything else about him the bird's mouth on the staff opening as Ezlo blasts Vaati with another bolt of energy that sends the Sorcerer through throne room doors, "Gustaf," Vaati shouts as he is hurled through the doors.

"Leave my friend alone," Gustaf shouts pulling his sword from Impa's chest. Her old frail body collapses falling at the prince's feet as leaps over her to close the distance with Ezlo bringing his sword down from Ezlo blindside. The Blade of Four Swords slashes through Ezlo blood sprays upward in a torrent. Ezlo drops to his knees his form flickering in and out before disappearing.

Rauru falls to his knees before Impa saying, "No, no, no, no," over and over again. Rauru cries out unleashing his power in a flash of light that fills the throne room in all directions. Gustaf tries to shields his eyes from the burning light lifting his arm over his eyes block out the light that passes through everything in its path. His attempt to shield himself from the blinding power is futile as he is thrown back crashing into the throne that topples over where it shatters upon the stone from the magical impact.

Winds rip through the throne room the banners are nearly torn from the ceiling as Vaati appears before Rauru in a twister of wind his feet settling on the bloody stones before the grieving man, "Die," he says blasting Rauru and Impa away with an explosion of wind scythes that cut through them ripping long bloody gashes through their bodies as the blown through the throne room doors as he'd been. When the wind has dispelled Vaati looks at his handy work the thrones have been cut away the tapestries on the wall flutter to the ground in shreds.

Gustaf lays upon the stone floor the broken pieces of his throne shatter around him, "Vaati I can't feel my legs," he says in a trembling voice.

Vaati looks at the prince frowning at the boy who stares up at him with absolute trust. Blades of wind swirl around him as the sound of shouts and yells come to them. Looking over his shoulder at the damage to the throne room "Draw on the power of the blade, you have absorbed the partial essences of two sages there is enough power in the blade to restore you."

"I can't," Gustaf says his lips trembling.

"Remember the ritual we did in the dungeons to give you the power that is your birth right," Vaati.

Gustaf remembers the cold catacombs the chained Goron with sad dropping eyes broken and bloody by Vaati's power. The Zora his pale, flesh gray and stain with blood from the laceration on his body, and the Gerudo merchant her head hanging down, he had watched her closely when she had taken notice he had flinched away from her eye still fierce with hatred.

The ritual had consisted of linking the prisoners together through chains of power, "Take the Four Swords blade run it through their hearts," Vaati had said. "This will take their strength and power into the blade."

The first strike had been clumsy and messy, but the Goron had died and the rush of power had been tremendous the blade had shone bright the blade felt stronger. The next kill had been easier the blade seemingly sharper than before it had slipped though the Zora flesh with ease. The life-force had flow into the blade when the prince withdrew the sword he swung it through the air its motion now fluid and graceful yet powerful like a river. The last kill had been hardest her eyes did not plead, but shone with contempt her words leaving a stain on the prince's heart.

"You come to take what you don't have, the fire of the Gerudos heart," She had spat at Gustaf feet looking at the Goron's and Zora's corpses now cooled. "Come take it if you can, but know that your land will burn, the blood of your people will run freely as surely as mine will down that stolen blade you wield."

Gustaf had struck with savage intensity wanting to deny her last portent lace words. The sword had drank her blood taking her power it pour into the blade with rage as fire raced up the length of the blade. The sword glowed with power then. The prince had raised it above his head in triumphant his appearance changing the childish innocent striped away from him replace by a cruel sharp edge.

Gustaf let the memory consume him, he concentrates on feeling of magic, a magic that infuses his Hylian blood. He can feel his blood resonate with the blade then as if uncorking a bottle the power rushes into him. Gustaf feels it course through his body through his very essence. He stands up renewed, his eyes aglow the sword hanging at his side.

"I'm invincible," Gustaf says to Vaati.

"You are strong, but Rauru will come for you, he will try to turn your father against you," Vaati says weighing the prince's reaction to his words

"Then it's time to take the fight to them," Gustaf says as knights pour into the throne room their lances aimed at Vaati.

"Be at ease knights of Hyrule," Gustaf says waving their weapons down. "We are betrayed, but I and my faithful advisor have ferreted out the plot, the councilor Ezlo, Rauru, and my beloved nursemaid Impa have betrayed the throne," He says gravely the child gone replaced by a man. "They are wanted dead or alive," He says meeting the knights' eyes. "Hunt them down! Show no mercy," he commands. There are shocked outcries that ripples through the knights.

"Majesty, to hunt them down would bring unrest to the kingdom," the captain of the knights says.

"The kingdom is already in unrest, my father and uncle are at war, and I will not allow the schemes of those they trusted to bring ruin to Hyrule, my father shall return to a strong realm, do you understand me captain?"

The captain bows his head placing his hand over his heart, "Where should I start the search your highness."

Vaati smiles, "Why don't you start with the Kakariko village," he says his eyes ablaze with power

The knights look at the prince who says nothing, "Well get a move on," Vaati says lacing his words with hypnotic power.

"As you say my lord," the knight says.

"Oh and captain any who resists, any who hide the traitors, are enemies of Hyrule, and should be dealt with accordingly, whether man, woman or child," Vaati says smiling down at the knight.

The captain swallows turning on his heels, his knights follow him from the hall like puppets on a string, a string controlled by Vaati.

In the temple of shadows Rauru lays Impa down her face haggard, seemingly carved from an age long ago. She stares up at Rauru sightlessly hands small frail hands are clasp in his larger hands, "It will be alright Impa I will save you," he says choking back sobs.

"You can't Rauru," Impa whispers. "My time has come I don't have the power to hold myself here any longer."

"I will lend you my strength, my dear Impa."

"No you old fool you are the light I am the shadows, that is how it must be, separate until we meet in the next life."

"No I will hold you here seal you in the temple of shadow into the hero of time is born, and can reverse this tragedy."

Impa smiles, "No dear Rauru, immortality is something that only appeals to you," she says brushing a tear away from his face.

"I can't lose you Impa."

"I did my duty Rauru," I can't ask for more. "Always I watch over the line of Hyrule, you must do your duty now Rauru, and watch over the hero, the chosen one."

"Our roles Impa, you want me watch for the next crest bearers of courage, while you watch for the bearer of wisdom," Rauru says sadly. "I can't not without you by my side."

"Yes you will Rauru," Impa says her voice growing stronger. "You must stop Twinrova she has forsaken her duty as the Sage of Spirit, and moves to resurrect the ancient demon."

"I will stop her, but not before I save you," Rauru says desperately feeling Impa's life force draining away.

"You must let me I go I will remain in your heart and you in mine."

"I can't," Rauru says shaking his head in sorrow as he unleashes his power. 'I love you."

"What are you doing?" asks Impa fear in her old shaky voice.

"I am merging our powers, we will be able to see each other in the twilight where are powers meet."

"No you can't!" Impa yells but it is too late. Impa vanishes from his arms Rauru looks down as the Temple of shadows recedes from his vision. For a brief moment in Hyrule the temple of light glows brighter than the sun, momentarily before his eyes before he is whisked away to other temples: in the desert, under the ocean, in the forest, in the heart of a fiery mountain they all pass by as Rauru drifts into a realm of gray light, Impa is gone from is arms. He floats in the greyness letting his tears fall freely.

"I failed, oh Impa my love, I have failed you."

Three images appear before taking on the forms of beautiful maidens, he calls out to them, but the y do not answer they fly around him until he is consumed in light he tries to protest to reason with them, but his will is overwhelmed and he falls from the gray realm through the skies of Hyrule.

Lynx clutches his hand feeling a burning sensation, looking up he sees an owl dropping from the sky it spreads its wings letting out a mournful wail as it flies overhead into the Kokiri forest.

"What is it?" Felix asks.

"A bad feeling brother," Lynx says looking towards the forest where his son resides. "We need to hurry," Lynx says taking up an ocarina and playing a song. From over a hill a steed appears. Lynx smiles at his brother's shock expression. "We need to ride like the wind."

"Let's ride then," Felix says as the two brothers' race across the lands towards the desert of the Gerudos. To war, battle, pain, suffering, salvation, regret and lost.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Hyrule 5**

**Forward**:

The Sages Rauru, Ezlo, and Impa have been cast down at the hands of Vaati and Prince Gustaf Hyrule. The Prince has order the knights of Hyrule to raze the village of Kakariko in search of Impa and Rauru. On the battle field the King moves towards a climatic showdown between the Desert Princes. Princess Zelda enters the battle with Impaz and Agahnim at her side hoping to reach her father in time. Lynx the hero of Hyrule and his brother Felix race to battlefield, Lynx having felt a disturbance in the balance of Hyrule.

**Chapter 5: Those Who Fall…**

Dust clears the King Hyrule looks upon the two princes in their black enamel armor they bear down upon him the Gerudos warriors parting before them. He wipes blood from his eyes from a head wound he suffered from a deflected scimitar. It had grazed his forehead in one of the many melees that the king had participated in.

Hyrule is not bother by the scrap on his head already he has regroup his forces three times and each time he has gone back into the fray, but now it has come to a one on one battle or more than likely a two on one battle.

Guiding his steed with his knees Hyrule moves out front meeting the Gerudo princes, the captain of his guard moves his warhorse beside him. "I won't let you face them alone," Krin says nocking an arrow to his bow, "I will cover you."

King Hyrule smiles, "Come we will end this war now," He rides forward his sword out.

Prince Dragmire smiles looking at Prince Mandrag, "The king rides for us, we will end this and taste the blood of Hyrule."

"At least he is brave Dragmire" Mandrag says admiring the king's bravery. "Let's give him a fitting end," Mandrag says.

"A fair fight then," Dragmire says.

"Let me guess you would like the honor?" Mandrag asks sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"But of course," Dragmire says flashing his white teeth.

"Then you shall have it, don't fail Dragmire," Mandrag says leveling his gaze upon his friend and fellow prince. "The one who kills the king will the rule the tribes, if that is what you want then by all means take it while Ganondorf is lost in the desert or else our wives will take all our power for themselves," He says glancing over his shoulder to where the camp lay.

"So be it keep those arrows off me I will show you the power of my hammer," Dragmire says.

The two princes ride forward Dragmire taking the lead arrows stream towards them, but Mandrag's mace whips through the air creating a line of ice where it passes dropping the arrows from the sky.

Dragmire roars a battle cry kicking his mount into motion gaining more speed as it leaps into the air as Dragmire brings his hammer down upon the king.

King Hyrule brings his shield up taking the blow at an angle. The force of the blow causes his arms to buckle. Flames from the hammer's head spread around the king enveloping both him and his mount. The horse screams shying away. Gritting his teeth King Hyrule controls his mount with his thighs. He counters attacks thrusting his sword forward finding the prince's chest. The king's blade glances off Dragmire's armor as the two pass each other wheeling their mounts around for the return clash.

Dragmire brings his hammer to bear in a two handed over head strike knocking the shield from the king's arm. His next swing is dodged by king who ducks the flaming hammer with surprising agility. Dragmire finds himself being hacked at with a blade that seems to blur as it strikes at him drawing blood. Roaring he meets the strikes using his strength to whip his huge hammer back and forth parrying blow after blow from the serpent like blade of the king.

King Hyrule grunts as Dragmire forces him back. He stares at the Prince momentarily, but as the prince swings the megaton hammer as if it is lighter than a feather the king finds himself being overwhelm. The force of each blow sends shockwaves through Hyrule's body. The disparity in weapons size is drains the strength from the king taking a physical toll on him that is costing him the edge in the battle.

Krin seeing his king being pushed back by the bespelled hammer launches a barrage of arrows. Each arrow whistles through the air striking the preoccupied prince. The arrows strike Dragmire ice crystals to form on his armor slowing down his hammer strike a blow that could have finish the king off. Dragmire turns his head his eyes tracking the path the arrows have originated from. With a roar that causes those to hear to tremble he spots Krin nocking another set of arrows. Dragmire brings his hammer up to his ice encased armor fire surrounds the head of the weapon. The ice around his armor melts away even as Krin launches the set of three arrows. The three arrows are coated in magical bluish white energy that surrounds each tip.

Dragmire's vision is clouded by steam as he deflects the first ice arrow with the flames of his hammer. The second arrow flashes pass his shoulder. The third arrow he bashes down the ice form on his hammer head for a moment before his flames melts the ice. Another cloud of steam billowing engulfing him. At the last second Dragmire sees a light flash pass his defense he feels an arrow hit his armor. He laughs knowing that his armor is be-spelled. It comes as a shock when he feels pain he clutches his chest finding a hole in his armor where the arrow should have been. Letting out grunt he flails about with his hammer unable to see through the steam caused by the clashing elemental forces.

Seeing Dragmire distracted King Hyrule drives his mount forward into the press entering the steaming mass that surrounds the prince. Hyrule rises up in his saddle delivering a mighty overhand blow to Dragmire's exposed neck hacking into the prince's spine. Dragmire grunts one time before slumping forward over his horse next.

Mandrag feels a deep pit opening in his belly. He watches as the steam is blown away and with a useless shout witnesses the fatal blow to his fellow prince. Mandrag looses a roar as Dragmire is felled by the King of Hyrule. With his mace swinging over his head he enters the fray feeding on the anger burning inside him. With a single swing of his mace he sweeps the king from his mount. The mighty blow catches the king off guard. The spikes of the mace's head rips first through the might warhorse tears through flesh and bone. Chunks of frozen blood litter the desert sands as the mace continues it pass the pierces through Hyrule's armor entering flesh.

The King releases a grunt as he is flung through the air the ice the mace is pulled free the mace leaving behind shards of ice inside the king's wounds as he lands on the sands his pale as he lays broken on the sands. A glowing light rises from the king's broken form swirling around the body even as Captain Krin shouts, "Knights of Hyrule to the king," towards the stunned knights.

Zelda sees her father's fall, she screams as only a daughter can when seeing the man she calls father broken. Mandrag is met by the knights of the royal guard, his mace swings left and right killing a knight of Hyrule with each blow. When the knights have fallen to a last man Mandrag reaches down to where Dragmire hammer had fallen. His gauntlet hand grasps it fire explodes from the weapons head as Mandrag lets loose another battle cry driving forward into the Hylian ranks.

Krin captain of the guard draws back his bow launching an arrow at the enraged prince. Agahnim waves his hand wrapping his magical will around Krin's arrow the arrow multiplies by the hundreds as they strike at Mandrag.

The Gerudo prince bowls through the magical onslaught swirling his mace over his head creating vortex of ice cold winds around him with savage pain fill howl Mandrag lets his mace fly. Krin sees the mace backed by power beyond his magical abilities raises his bow before him unleashing one last arrow but it is too late. The mace drives through the captain's skull in explosion of blood and gore. All that is left of Krin is a headless body still seated upon his mount. Krin's arms fall to the side dropping the bow and arrow clutched in his lifeless hands. The weapon falls to the desert ground.

Mandrag keeps going plunging through the Hyrule ranks striking left and right with both Mace and Hammer each causing death with just one blow of his mighty of weapons. Once in the middle of the Hylian ranks he flings his mace over his head creating another ice storm freezing everyone in the vicinity. Then with a savage strike to the earth he slams the Megaton hammer down creating fissures into the earth from which liquid fires spew forth swallowing the frozen Hylians.

Zelda spurs her mount forward Impa at her side as the mad Prince spots them, she brings her bow up launching an arrow that glows with the power of light, it strikes the prince seeming to stun him momentarily, but like some enrage bull he shakes it off continuing his charge the mace zips from him in a blurring line of death. Impa interposes herself between the mace and Zelda drawing from her side a weapon known as a hook-shot. Impa fires the weapon it wraps around the mace three sections. Impa pulls with all her might diverting the mace from its trajectory just enough for her not to end up like Krin.

The mace slams into the ground where a plane of ice forms. Zelda horse slips upon the ice crashing beneath her. Zelda can hear the horse's screams, she filters out the heart wrenching cries even as she leaps from the steeds back firing off another arrow before she tucks and rolls. The arrow is deflected by the Megaton Hammer. Mandrag laughs as wrenches Impa from her steed dragging her across the ice towards him hook-shot and all.

Agahnim seeing the disaster before him gathers his energy sending a bolt of pure magic crashing into Mandrag who is flung from his mount, his horse melted to the bone under magical blast of Agahnim collapsing in on itself.

Mandrag raises from the desert sands his armor dripping off his body he roars a challenge taking the Megaton hammer in two handed grip as he stalks forward. Impa rise up drawing her katana as Zelda nocks another arrow that seems to glow brighter. Agahnim rides forward drawing magic to him from all around him it swirls about with ugly haze, "Retreat desert prince you have lost this war," Agahnim calls out gathering himself.

"Retreat," Mandrag laughs as he says the words. "My armies are still superior to yours," he shouts. "I will crush Hyrule. I will crush all you Hylian dogs. You're all treacherous, even in single combat you can't fight with honor," He shouts not stopping his progress. You are honor-less curs and I will wipe you from the face of the world.

Agahnim throws back his head so be it, "I will curse your race for none shall lay a hand upon Hyrule while I live no man shall raise a hand upon its people for there will be no more men to raise arms against Hyrule," Agahnim glows brighter then sun that hangs over the desert battlefield. It is so powerful that it can be seen from across the lands.

Zelda looks up terrified as Mandrag stares defiant before the display of magic readying his Hammer even as he whips his mace back to his hand. With both weapons in hand he moves to strike. Agahnim utters his curse in a different language one not heard in Hyrule since before its creation. The words are from an evil realm that embodies terror and death. The spell flies outward striking Mandrag where he stands, but it doesn't stop there it expands outward across the land.

When the spell has run its course Agahnim sags in his saddle weary and exhausted. Mandrag throws back his head laughter spilling out uncontrollable. He strikes with the hammer taking Agahnim from his steed, bones break from the blow dealt him. Agahnim's body is surrounded in flames as he hurtles through the air to go crashing to the earth.

Impa charges her sword scoring a hit as it sheers through the armor no longer reinforce with magic. Mandrag looks down a surprise look on his face as he back hands Impa with his mace. Impa brings her sword up in time to block the blow even as ice runs up her arms.

Zelda fires another light arrow. It punches through Mandrag's armor. He looks down at the wound before dropping to a knee. He tries to swing his hammer, but can't as Impa's sword exits through his shoulder. Mandrag loses feeling in that arm the hammer falls with a thud to the sands. Planting her foot on his chest she topples him as she withdraws her sword in the same motion.

Mandrag falls back but with his last bit of strength he swings his mace. Impa senses his intent at the last moment jumping over the spiked head. She flips until she is staring at the prince upside down. She meets his eyes as she thrust her sword down into his throat. He gasps out trying to speak, but only blood spews out as his body goes still the mace falling from his hand as the last of his life fades away.

Zelda blinks the awe she feels at witnessing Impa's skill. The princess turns hearing the cry of the soldiers. They flow pass her to rallying around the King who appears astride his charger his head bare to the elements. "To me, to me!" he calls out lifting his sword high in the air for all to see.

"To the king, to the king, Hyrule, Hyrule," the cry goes out and the armies of Hyrule band together.

Zelda looks up seeing her father above her, "I saw you fall," she says in shock and happiness.

"I saw you fall and my heart nearly stopped, but it gave me the strength to rise once more," King Hyrule says fondly looking at his daughter. "This is no place for you daughter return to lines," He says. "I will end this war."

"No father I had a vision, you must retreat leave the deserts there is great evil here."

"I know and I mean to see it stopped for good," Hyrule replies looking out over the remaining Gerudo forces.

"No father, a power beyond the Gerudos, they are pawns the true source of evil is a trident father, just like the legend of the master sword. It holds the power of the other side."

"Fairy tales Zelda, I must end this war I defeated a prince, and you and your companions did as well there is supposed to be a third one, but if I can crush this army before he appears then I will have broken the Gerudos for a hundred generation," says unwilling to let the chance of victory pass him by.

King Hyrule raises his sword, "Follow me," he shouts. "To victory," Hyrule cries spurring his mount onward the fever of battle overtaking him.

Zelda screams behind him but her cries are lost in the din of thundering hooves as the Gerudos begin to breaks the force being overran by the sheer force of her father's will.

Sahasrahla moans out in pain as he feels the curse go out across the land. He shakes his head in sorrow. "Goddesses help us, we are doom," he says unable to stand. "Who will save us from such evil?"

Before the King of Hyrule the skies splits open. A long rent from heaven to earth. From this sundering of reality emerges a single rider who appears in magnificent armor his red hair flows like fire behind him his horn helm almost seems to be a part of him like he is wearing living armor. He holds a trident in his hand. Looking over the battlefield he points it at the army a blast of evil power hits and those to weak of will to face it run and flee in terror half of Hyrule's remaining army is broken in an instant.

The Gerudos flee as well as the single rider moves forward raising the trident into the sky he shots off green balls of malevolent energy into the sky. The balls of light fly over the battlefield. From each of the balls form tendrils of power, each tendril splits further into other smaller tendrils attaching themselves to the corpses of the fallen.

King Hyrule looks around him his eyes widening in terror as the dead rise around him. Screams and shouts rise up around him his soldiers are hacked down by their dead comrades, "Oh goddesses preserve us," He whispers as the single rider confronts him.

Hyrule charges screaming, "For Hyrule" lifting his sword up power radiating off the blade he strikes with a deadly precise stroke that is deflected with ease by the trident in his opponents hands. King Hyrule follows with a reverses strike that deflects off the trident, instantly the king's recovers bringing his sword back for another killing thrust, but it too is deflected with ease. Hyrule is unprepared as the man before him attacks moving faster than the eye can see knocking the king's sword from his hand. Before Hyrule is able to recover the three razor edge point of the trident pierce his belly he gasps spitting out blood it leaks down the sides of his mouth. With the last of his strength he grabs the black gauntlets of his enemy.

"Who are you?" The king asks.

"I am Ganon," the man says speaking in an otherworldly voice. "I've awaited my chosen vessel for many ages Hylian. "Finally my most devoted servants have delivered onto me what is rightfully mine," he says in a hellish voice.

Hyrule looks beside the powerful man who speaks with a demonic voice and sees both the Twinrova sisters, "you…you two…have… betrayed…your oaths," he chokes out looking at Kotake and Koume who smile at him wickedly.

As their smiles spread out their two forms begin to merge together to blurring before the king's eyes, before vanishing completely before being replaced by a single entity, "I betrayed nothing I will be the bride of Ganon, as was foretold in the sacred text," the voice that speaks in a duel voice. "Together we will rule all the realms, starting with Hyrule."

"As… a… sage, of spirit," The king chokes out still holding onto the gauntleted hand of Gannon. "You had a duty…the same as all the sages…duties that supersede race, or creed," he gets out more blood spilling from between his trembling lips pale lips.

"You think we did this for the Gerudos, we did this for ourselves endless servitude in these godforsaken deserts asks Rauru how it fills when you see him in the afterlife," Twinrova says hackling as the king gasps out one last breath as Ganon withdraws his trident from his gut.

"And so falls the last king of Hyrule," Ganon says raising his trident for the final blow.

King Hyrule smiles, "A hero will always rise to defeat evil," Hyrule says as the final blow drops. 'We need you Lynx—

To Be Continued…

_Authors Note: Well I finally got to the action YAY! Let me know if you liked it, and if you don't feedback is welcome. Thanks you for reading my story, and if you like this one please check my others. Please comment._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Hyrule 6**

**Forward**:

In a brutal confrontation King Hyrule has defeated Prince Dragmire, while Zelda, Impa, and Agahnim have defeated Prince Mandrag. Agahnim has unleashed a curse with unknown consequences. Almost at the edge of victory King Hyrule disregards his daughter's words of warning and leads the army from the front hoping to crush the Gerudos before the last Desert Prince arrives. In the middle of victory a rent in the sky opens and Ganondorf now calling himself Ganon emerges bearing the Trident of Power. Ganon brings the dead back reanimating their corpses effectively changing the course of the battle. Hyrule confronts the last Prince and falls. Now the victory that was so close at hand has been snatched away. The fate of Hyrule seems grim.

**Chapter 6: Confrontation…**

Lynx screams watching the blow descend from the Gerudo prince. The trident flashes down taking the King's head. Lynx is too late this he knows notching an arrow to his bowstring drawing back with all his might he fires a light arrow that traverses the battlefield. "Hit!" he screams urging his mount forward as the golden arrow blazes a trail lights through the battle.

Ganon looks up seeing the light flash towards him with a wave of his trident he knocks the bolt from the sky, "Is that all you have hero!" he shouts over the den of battle.

"Lynx calm yourself your rage will be your undoing," Felix shouts launching a barrage of arrows at the reanimated corpses of both Hylians and Gerudos who charge forward under the sorcerous thrall of the Gerudo prince. Felix's arrows' strikes them down in vast swaths the fire arrows dealing damage by burning quick and bright the flames latching onto the other zombies.

"The King has fallen," Lynx shouts not heeding his brother's words as he breaks away from Felix launching a second arrow at the form of armor clad Gerudo prince who stands over the body of his king. "I have failed," he says reaching into his sack drawing a round objects from the bag at his side. He flashes his teeth lighting the wick that trails from the top of the bomb. Throwing a bomb to either side of his mount as he flashes by. Huge explosions sound behind him ripping up the earth while flinging mangle body parts across the battle field.

"Damn it Lynx you're going to get yourself killed," Felix shouts riding after him drawing another arrow from the quiver at his side while ducking a sever leg that flies towards him. Felix fires the arrow drawing another from his quiver even as the arrow he launches slams between the eyes of Hylian knight who burst into the flams beneath his armor. The knight collapses the malevolent power of Ganon receding.

"I can feel it the taint on him the demon is here," Lynx shouts over his shoulder dodging a pour swing from a one arm Gerudo female. Lynx rises up in the saddle slamming his foot into the zombies face. Before drawing another bomb and throwing it in a wide arch over the battlefield causing another booming explosion earth, flames, and body parts.

Zelda stands numbly staring at the fallen form of her father tears fall freely down her porcelain face she cries out in pain a cry that infused with power inherent in her blood and the with wave of grief propelled on sonic waves her cry levels the field of battle. Only Ganon stands unaffected he looks upon her with a savage grin flashing white teeth he points his staff towards, "Bring her to me," he commands Twinrova.

"I will bring you her head," the duel voice sorceress says in glee lifting up into the air under their magical power that propels them forward. In each of their hands is a staff of power in the right a fire staff that blazes at both ends. In her left hand an identical staff with balls of ice

Lynx is almost thrown from his mount as the wave of grief spreads over the battlefield. He draws on the reigns his faithful steed rising up on its hind legs. He looks across the battlefield seeing the princess, "Zelda," he whispers in disbelief. "Why is she on the battlefield?"

"Lynx is that the Princess," Felix asks reigning up next to his brother.

"I'd know that squealing voice anywhere," Lynx says looking over the battlefield that is not clear to his vision. He gaze goes to Ganon who points in the direction of the princess.

"We have to save her," Felix says.

"I have to kill him," Lynx says his eyes narrowing into slits as he focuses on Ganon who stands unperturbed. "He has the taint of the Demon Demise on him seeping through his very pores?"

"We must protect the heir!" Felix shouts even as Lynx rides towards Ganon drawing his bow and arrow once more.

"Go to her Felix," Lynx shouts. "I have to do this," Lynx says riding over the fallen armies.

"Damn it," Felix riding for Zelda.

Undead soldiers come running for the princess having heard their master words. Zelda still unaware of the turning tide on the battlefield too lost in her grief is oblivious to her danger. As a knight rises up to impale her on his broken lance Felix blade servers the head of the knight lopping it off. Another dead warrior attacks Zelda but Felix wheels his mount around striking the undead Gerudo down as it lunges for Zelda. He looks at the princess shaking his head. "You need to get off the battlefield princess," He says deftly turning and striking the head from another risen dead.

"My father I must go to him," Zelda says snapping out of her stupor turning away from Felix. "Impa where are you?" she calls out.

Impa impales a risen dead withdrawing her blade from the creature that latches onto her forcing her to the ground. A blast of magical fire washes over the creature incinerating it. Sahasrahla appears his yellow robes flowing around him. He stands over Impa holding out his hand to the Sheikah warrior.

"We must go to the king," Sahasrahla says moving towards the frantic princess who upon seeing them runs to them. An undead warrior rises up trying grab her, purplish flames engulfs dead instantly as Agahnim stumbles forward.

"You must be careful princess," Agahnim says.

"Careful, we all should have been careful, Agahnim you most of all," Sahasrahla says his face stern turning on the sorcerer.

"Don't lecture me old man," Agahnim says dismissing the sage.

"Lecture you? you think this is a lecture? You must think I don't know what you did Agahnim you have broken the laws of magic."

Agahnim turns on Sahasrahla, "Laws are meant to broken Sahasrahla, I have ended the war," he proclaims. "The Gerudos will never rise again."

"Instead they will rise as the dead, we have more important things to worry about then the Gerudos," Sahasrahla roars the kindly aspect dissolving into anger. "Now we must go to the king, and try to repair the damage done."

Felix chops another undead warrior's head off glaring at the quartet, "The King is dead, our duty is to the Queen," Felix bowing his head to Zelda. "Are you all going to stand around all day bickering like fisher wives, or are you going to do something to protect your Queen?" Felix asks moving forward. "Lynx will handle the Sorcerer Prince."

As Twinrova races through the skies the ethereal figure of the Hyrule appears before her, "Stop Twinrova," he commands his form radiating with power.

"You dare command me ghost?" Twinrova sneers at the ghostly form of the recently dead king.

"I dare it Twinrova, but not as a king but as a fellow sage," Hyrule says his voice thundering in the heavens pushing her back. "You can still turn back before this ends."

"Why bother," says the duel voice of Twinrova. "Ganon will not lose to Lynx. He is not the chosen one Ganondorf was and even his will has been enslaved to the power of the trident Ganon will rule uncontested."

"Why did you betray your oaths?" Hyrule asks.

"Betray our oaths you say, we simply decided to change our destiny, by some quark of faith you Hylians have gain supremacy, but I won't bow my heads to anyone least of all you Hyrule. Your time is done."

"I didn't create the world Twinrova," Hyrule says sadly.

"Yes, but you benefitted from your ancestors constant need for conquest, you lived a privileged life and benefited off the blood of all those who felt the blade of the Hylians. You claim to be the first civilization, and yet you are the least civilize race of them all."

"I never made that claim," Hyrule says.

"You name the world after your race, and yet stand here and claim to not make the claim, it is a privilege bred into you," Twinrova says. "You made slaves of us all second class citizens to any with Hylian blood. You raised the Sheikah lapdogs as servants, but the Gerudos are wolves we are untamable."

"Does the entire world view Hylians with this kind of hatred?" Hyrule asks.

"Yes why do you think the River Zora fight you, why do you think the Gorons ignore you?" Twinrova asks. "Ganon will crush your kingdom and your memory."

"I won't allow it the goddess gave me the Triforce of wisdom, she marked me, and I am bound to her will. I will not let a demon turn this land into a hellish nightmare," Hyrule says looking down to where Ganon stands unopposed.

"You are but a whisper of ectoplasm the residue of a dead king," Twinrova says, "I will banish you to nether world," "she says forming a ball of fire at the edge of her staff in one hand and vortex of ice in from the other staff. Bringing her hands together she smiles cruelly I will give you a fate worse than death," Twinrova says launching the duel attack that forms into one seething mass of magical force at the king it passes through his ghostly form.

"You forget I'm but a residue of a dead king, you earthly attacks cannot harm me." Hyrule says.

"No it would seem not," Twinrova says looking past the king, "But she is very real," Twinrova says in glee launching a second blast of fused fire and ice. "You won't be lonely in the afterlife Hyrule," the witch cackles in glee.

The king looks to where the magical blast goes "Zelda no!" the king shouts his ghostly voice going unheard as he tracks the magical ball of destructive force. "I'll kill you for this," Hyrule shouts his form flickering with an eerie light.

"You forget yourself Hyrule we I am the sage of spirit and can harm even you," Twinrova says. Hyrule lunges at her, but even as his incorporeal hand closing about her throat. A green tendril latches on to his spirit drawing him back his ghostly eyes widening, "No!" he shouts even as Twinrova cackles as his spirit is pulled downward against its will. Twinrova sweeps downward.

Agahnim looks up his eyes widening as the magical force descends casting a shadow of the battlefield. Sahasrahla notices it too as he looks upward before his eyes fall on Agahnim, "We can stop it together he shouts over the roar of power."

"Zelda," Agahnim shouts ignoring Sahasrahla as he leaps forward wrapping his arms around her.

Sahasrahla raises his hands over his head spreading them outward as light spread from him over the battlefield, "Get her under my shield," he calls out as he extends its protection over battlefield. The blast strikes down even as Agahnim drags her forward beneath rising doom of light.

Magic cascades over the shield pressing it down driving Sahasrahla to his knees after a moment the light blinks then shatters into a million motes of light particles. He looks as Twinrova descends swooping down fire staff in one hand ice staff in the other. She launches a fire ball first throwing Felix from his mount as his horse lets loose a scream as it falls it flesh a smoking blacken ruin. Impa charges the witch leaping over the thrown ice bolt her sword descends only to be caught in the palms of the sorceress who momentarily lets her two magical staffs float beside her. With a twist of Twinrova's hands the blade shatters even as Twin drives a foot into Impa's midsection sending rolling end over end through the sands.

Agahnim rises next delivering a bolt of bluish energy raw and direct which Twinrova dodges by splitting in two each grabbing a staff as the bolt passes by them. With a screech the sisters launch attacks from either side of Agahnim who surrounds himself in magical energy as the two sorcerous blasts strike him in a massive explosion.

Zelda stands up and shaking legs drawing her sword from her side, "For my father," she shouts swinging her ceremonial sword at the closest sister who laughs bating the weapon aside with her staff ices races down the sword. The second sister come from behind grabbing Zelda by her golden locks pulling her head back as her sister drives the magical punch into Zelda midsection ice shatters against Zelda's armor throwing to her back.

A wave of light passes over the sisters throwing them back leaving Zelda untouched but still on the desert sands, she looks over her shoulder at Sahasrahla who stands on shaky legs his eyes aglow, "Zelda we must get you to safety," he says. "I will deal with Twinrova."

"What about—m"

"Enough Zelda," Sahasrahla shouts. "The time for coddling is done. You are Hyrule now," he says. "You must live. Now go," he says pointing away from the battlefield.

Zelda runs as directed. Sahasrahla turns to face Twinrova, but she is nowhere to be seen, "No Goddess please," he whispers turning to look after the fleeing Zelda.

Twinrova appears before the princess a grin playing across the once again whole witch, "You foolish girl I knew he would try to save you," she says pointing both her magical staffs at Zelda unleashing the blast of magic. Once more fire and ice melds into one pulsating vortex of power, "Now die Hylian dog!" the blast flies true Zelda screams raising her arms before the assault.

"Zelda no," echoes over the battlefield. The explosion lights the desert Twinrova throws her head back in maniacal laughter.

"Zelda," Agahnim cries wrapping his body around her she looks up into his eyes as he steals a kiss. His body jerks as he struck magical flares around him as he holds off the attack beads of sweat break out upon his brow his eyes bulge as his magical defenses fail. In his last act he throws Zelda away from him. His body goes rigid as the magic breaks through his wards washing over him. He hits the ground rolling flames lick at his body he lets loose a pain filled scream as he tries futilely to beat at fire, but the flames leap onto his hands then his arms clinging to his body as continues his screams as his body trembles with spasms of cold. The flames consume him turning him into a pillar of icy flames he screams as he is held immobile while he is burned alive in a tomb of fiery ice.

Zelda covers her mouth in horror as Impa wraps a protective arm around her, "My god what happened to him?"

"He saved you," Felix says moving forward bringing up his shield. "I will take the witch," he says moving forward to face Twinrova.

Sahasrahla moves up beside the trio nodding his head in agreement with Felix statements as he steps beside Felix, "I will help," he says to the man. He looks to the princess and her guardian. "Impa protect the Princess at all cost we can't lose her."

The two men move towards Twinrova who smiles, "I missed. I see Hyrule's whelp still lives, but I won't miss the next time," she says in her duel voice.

"No Twinrova you shall not lay a hand on Zelda," Sahasrahla says a golden glow surrounding him. "There will not be a next time for you," he says.

"So the doddering old fool decides to reveal his true power," Twinrova hisses. "You should have done that before your errant apprentice sacrificed his miserable life.

"You are correct despite out difference Agahnim did not deserve his fate," Sahasrahla says looking at the icy tomb one more time. "This will be a battle between sages Twinrova if you don't get serious I will swat you like the bug you are," Sahasrahla says as his form begins to expand the light of the sun dimming before him.

"So be it I will play with the princess later," Twinrova says rising into the sky surrounded by magical light.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Hyrule 7**

**Forward**:

War between the forces of Hylians and Gerudos has reached its climax the field of battle is in chaos as the dead rise under the power of Ganon last of the desert princes. King Hyrule has fallen to the Trident of Power. The Wizard Agahnim has been sealed in an icy-fiery conflagration of torment by the combined form of the Gerudo witches: Koume and Kotake known as Twinrova. Now Lynx races to the final confrontation with Ganon who he believes to be the archfiend Demise. Zelda flees the battlefield after being saved by Agahnim realizing to late the love he held for her. Sahasrahla the Hylian Sage of Light confronts Twinrova the rogue Sage of Spirit high above the battlefield. The final outcome is uncertain who will win the battle and who will win the war?

**Chapter 7: Duel…**

Lynx looses another arrow that Ganon knocks aside, with a wave of his black mailed hand Ganon causes the sands beneath Lynx's warhorse to shift rising up. The horse screams as it falls breaking its leg. Lynx rolls away from the horse barely avoiding being crushed by his mount. Lynx draws his sword a blade gilded in gold in a diamond pattern. He thrusts the blade into the horse throat ending its suffering.

"So heartless Hero," Ganon says coming forward bolts of reddish black energy flash from each prong of the trident. Lynx catches the blast on his shield even as he digs his feet into the sand to gain purchase, it is to no avail as he pushed back inch by inch across the sands. When the torrent of magical energy abates Lynx lifts his head his emerald eyes burning with rage. He charges his sword flung out to his side away from his body as he runs forward shield before him.

"Demon," Lynx shouts launching himself through the air delivering an overhand blow that Ganon deflects with seeming ease.

"Is that the best the Hero of Hyrule can do?" Ganon asks kicking the head of the king into Lynx's chest.

Lynx stares down at the head, at the eyes that stare up at him sightlessly, "You will pay for this," he whispers his hand gripping tighter on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you sad that the king died with your name on his lips," Ganon says. "I will bring him back then," he says pointing his trident at the corpse that lies at his feet. The body of king Hyrule is lifted up as the limbs shuddered coming back life.

Lynx stares down in horror watching Hyrule eyes blink rapidly before his eyes focuses on Lynx, "You made it," he says.

"A talking head how quaint," Ganon says laughing.

Lynx kneels down touching the king's pale check running his fingers through his white beard, "I've failed you my liege," he says in a sorrow filled voice.

"No Lynx," Hyrule says whispers. "I've failed you, defeat this evil Lynx save Hyrule once more please," he asks in entreaty.

"There is no reason to ask me my king," Lynx says. "It is my duty."

Ganon laughs as he steps forward striking at Lynx who barely blocks the same decapitating blow that had killed King Hyrule. Lynx is driven to one knee. He disengages rolling back putting distance between Ganon and himself. The trident flashes forward its reach superior to the sword in Lynx's hand.

Blood stains the black blade as Lynx throws his head back batting the trident away. Ganon steps back withdrawing his weapon. The two warriors take stock of each other for a moment pacing around each other, "What body have you stolen this time Demise?"

"A young and supple body Hero," Ganon says. "One born with the blessing of your goddesses. Now feel my power!"

Lynx leaps back, but not fast or far enough as a blast of energy strikes him his shield buckles under the pressure beginning to melt on his arm. Spinning away from the blast of raw power Lynx flings away the shield rolling and ducking another blast from Ganon. He spins around channeling his rage into his sword the blade brightens a radiating glow surrounding the golden blade. Lynx completes his spin. He swings his gilded sword at Ganon pointing the blade directly at his heart. A bolt of pure energy shoots from the blade. It streaks through the air striking Ganon squarely throwing him off his feet to land in a heap on his back.

Lynx follows up on his first attack unleashing a barrage of swings with his blade, slashes of energy spinning off his sword in sharps focus blades that cuts swaths through the earth and everything else they touch.

Ganon levers himself on his trident looks up in time to see the first magical blades of energy strike him. Ganon staggers back a step then two as the second blade hit him. Grunting Ganon lifts his trident up to meet the next blade only to have it knocked from his grip to go spinning through the air to land prongs down in the sand.

Lynx seeing that Ganon is disarmed charges closing the distance he leaps taking to the air wielding his sword in a two-hand grip. The blade of Lynx sword glows with all his magical energies. Ganon shows his teeth reaching to his side where a curved sword rests in its scabbard. Sword meets sword in a flare of opposing energies blue light meets red as Ganon pushes Lynx back.

They strike at each other throwing caution to the wind battering each other with mindless savagery, feral roars issue forth from their vocal cords as their two blades clash in blur of speed, steel meeting steel, magic meeting magical, as a whirlwind of sand twists around the dueling combatants.

Felix watches the battle bowing his head knowing that he cannot help his brother, "I shouldn't have brought you Lynx," he says turning away from the fight that has consumed the two combatants.

Walking towards the icy pillar he stares through the planes of ice seeing the anguish expression on Agahnim face. For a moment he senses a plea in his mind "help me!" Felix shakes his head a tear falling down his haggard cheek. "I do not have the power old friend," he says.

Zelda stops her terror filled run panting as she bends over at the waist, "I can't let it end like this," she says aloud.

"But you must," Impa placing her hand on Zelda's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"My father… is he really dead?"

Impa wants to look away but she does not knowing she has a duty one entrusted to her bloodline to her people to protect the royal family. "Your father fought bravely Zelda, but he died to defend Hyrule. You are Hyrule now Zelda you are queen."

"Yes I am queen," Zelda says. "I am going back to the battlefield," she says.

"No my Queen you are not," Impa says.

"I am your queen!" Zelda shouts her pain evident in the power radiating from her voice.

"You are, but I am your guardian that supersedes your authority," Impa says calmly.

"I command you," Zelda says weeping.

"I hear you, but I will obey my king last wishes," Impa says vanishing from Zelda sight. Zelda steps back startle by her guardians sudden disappearance only to bump into a solid form she turns to look at who stands behind her.

Impa strikes directly at the back of Zelda's neck dropping her charge with a single blow, then with a carefulness belied by her size she picks the princess up in her arms, "It is time for us to return home," Impa says looking up at the skies where another battle rages.

Sahasrahla flies through the air launching bolts of solar lances after the retreating form of Twinrova who is steadily retreating upon learning that her fire and ice attack cannot harm the old Hylian who flies behind her in a glowing nimbus of holy light.

"Die you old bugger," Twinrova hisses looking over her shoulder at the pursuing sage.

"Only once I have buried the both of you," Sahasrahla declares clapping his hands before him causing a thunderbolt to launch off the edge of his staff. Twinrova throws up an ice shield that is shatter by the thunderous blast flinging her backwards.

As fast light itself Sahasrahla appears before her she brings her staffs to bear on the sage, but he brings his own staff up three blasts of sorcerous energy collide in a conflagration of seething magical energies that fling everyone back for a moment Twinrova form begins to blur causing Sahasrahla to see two of her he shakes his head as if trying to clear his head from the concussion force of the explosion. When the image does not remain on, but further separates he realizes that they have become on bonded.

"You thought to split your spirit in two Twinrova into the forms of the twin sisters Kotake and Koume," Sahasrahla says. "You abused the position you held as the sage spirit and brought yourself back into the world time and time again. Tell me witch how many bodies how many twins have you spent on your foolish goals to resurrect a creature that the great goddess Hylia banished?"

"Since the beginning when she chose you Hylians dogs as her favorite above all the other races."

"Your soul has not always been this corrupted Twinrova," Sahasrahla denies her claims. "Why have you forsaken all for a demon?"

"Enough old man you wouldn't understand," Twinrova says drawing her bodies back together. "Let us end this."

Sahasrahla sighs heavily as he points his staff at Twinrova then raises it to the sky, "So be it I past judgment as the Sage of Light eldest of the sages. Twinrova I stripe you of title and rank may your staff be broken."

Twinrova looks around expecting some type of show when none is forthcoming she throws back her head in laughter even as she releases her hold on the fire staff and the ice staff. The two magical objects float beside her as she summons forth another staff this one ethereal in nature, "You see old man my staff is whole I am the Sage of Spirit," she declares.

Sahasrahla turns his back on her, dismissing her words.

"I'll kill you! Don't you dare turn your back on me Sahasrahla," she screams aiming her staff at his back energy swirls around it. "Die!" she shouts even as the skies blacken momentarily before a bolt of yellow light splits the heavens asunder striking her down ripping a jagged line down her body that separates into two forms that screech as they fall from the heavens reaching out with feeble hands grabbing their respective staffs as they crash into the sands below.

"And so it ends Twinrova, may we never meet in the afterlife," he says in a weary voice as he begins to fall from the sky his body swaying on the currents of the winds like a leaf caught in a breeze.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
